


Bunkers are no place for love

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, End of the war, Everyone is tired, Feels, HRE is Germany, Historical, Historical References, M/M, Rating will go up, World War II, america is so done with this, england needs tea, germany tries, italy is tougher than he looks, prussia is trying, russia gets land grabby, spain wants to go home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII is ending but as Germany forces Italy to leave and watches the Allies close in maybe something else is beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunkers are no place for love

Germany had been waiting for Italy to leave for weeks. After his southern counterpart had realigned himself with the allies he had anticipated the north to follow (After all if it was him and Prussia they would follow each other. Right?). Italy, however, had predictably refused to leave stating that he was Germany’s friend and couldn’t just desert him. Germany had heard both parts of Italy fighting that night. The southern on trying to bully the other into coming with him and the other refusing to go. That morning Romano had pinned a surprised Germany to the wall with a knife to his throat promising retribution if anything happened to his ‘idiot of a brother’ while under the German’s care. With a weak nod he was released and South Italy had disappeared. Now his men were fighting as they retreated through the Italian mountains. The seemingly random partisan hits on the food and supply convoys were he was positive all Romano’s fault. Now with the boss wanting him to move to a bunker in Berlin Germany knew that Italy had to go. Nothing good could come from a last ditch effort especially to a country that his boss blamed for the entire retreating mess. With that in mind Germany pushed Italy towards the door. “Liebling you need to leave” he said while trying to give him his suitcase and a satchel with food. Italy was sobbing. His curl seemed to have lost any bounce and he was almost breathless with tears. He clung to Germany "I can't leave you I promised to be your friend! What will happen to you if I leave!".  
Germany sighed he could feel a rapidly growing wet spot on his uniform "I know you did. But now you must go. My boss is distracted. This may be the only chance you have Feli. You must go." He started pushing Italy toward the door again. " I already packed you a bag. Head for the mountains if you make it over the border your bother or Antonio should be able to find you." A crash sounded behind him and he tensed  
Italy froze his eyes terrified as he heard the sound of screaming begin upstairs. Then he allowed himself to be pushed out the door. Germany handed him a bag. Behind him crashing continued as men's voices were raised.  
"Herr Goebbels and my boss are fighting it is perfect distraction. Go." He shoved Italy toward the mountains  
Italy gave him one last look and then swiftly, standing on tiptoe kissed him. Lips feather light in a chaste kiss before he turned and ran.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ludwig stepped outside. Looking up at the cloudy sky he wondered if Feli would be ok. The weather had been unusually cold and the mountains would be treacherous. Something he had not realized when he had sent the northern half of Italy away from him only a few days ago. Bandits, resistance, the SS and hostile farmers had all been factored in, the weather, however, had been forgotten. In the panic of overhearing his boss planning on ‘punishing’ Feli for his bosses transgressions Germany had completely forgotten a vital matter. Pacing in the small area he was allowed outside the bunker he looked towards the mountains. “Just be safe mien lebling” he whispered.  
Behind him he could hear shouting and things breaking. The boss was unhappy. Again. Face stoic Ludwig turned to go back inside. Now at the end game of a war he was now positive they would lose he had been lucky to escape being sent out to the Eastern Front simply because the second in command had convinced the Boss that killing both of the personifications of their country would lead to the war being lost. Gilbert deemed nonessential was thus dispatched while Ludwig had been confined to his room outside of meetings for the past few weeks. Walking down the dank corridors of the bunker he wondered if Prussia knew how bad things had gotten in Berlin. Prussia, already unstable even on his best days had gone downhill rapidly as the war progressed. He had claimed he could hear screaming “It’s like the cry of the damned Ludwig” and after it had become unbearable he had decided to take action. After the second assassination attempt by Prussian members of the military things had most definitely taken a turn for the worst. Paranoia and fear had filled the government and the resulting turmoil had left Germany bedridden for a week. Already this war had left deeper scars than any others in his existence. From a number on his arm to a scar twisting across his chest burning and inflamed this war was marking Ludwig and changing him. At this point, he was rather numb to it all. After Prussia’s departure to the front the ‘screaming’ had seemingly transferred to him. Ludwig now understood the hell his brother had gone through. How could anyone keep their sanity while listening to the screams of their people dying in the hundreds of thousands? The night the screaming had started was the night the sharp pains in his arm had begun with the numbers appearing across his arm by morning. Germany had cried. Somehow Prussia had managed to keep the true misery of their people from him while in Berlin. Now that he was gone and presumably dead the entire country’s anguish had transferred to him. That was the day Germany began to pray that they would lose. While he could not actively work against his boss he could procrastinate and cause bureaucratic issues to slow them down. An effort that appeared to have worked. The American and British forces were closing in finally. And he wanted to scream at them “What took you so long”. At the same time he could feel Russia coming from the east cold footprints slowly making there way to his heart. He could only hope that the Allies would get to Berlin first Russia would show no mercy. Britain might. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feli looked up at the mountain. It seemed immense as he stood in the snow. Somewhere around here he was supposed to meet his guide. Shivering he tucked his hands in his pockets. Ducking his head as he passed a group of German soldiers. The land felt wrong. He knew Germany must actually care about him because it didn’t feel hostile but it still felt…afraid. He had heard while on the train that Berlin was being bombed constantly now and he was worried. He had seen how the firebombing of Dresden had hurt Germany. How would the bombing of his heart affect him? Gnawing on his lower lip he started to head north along the mountain range hoping that his guide would be ready to go. Already he could feel the pull of his country, strong even in the early days of the war now it was a constant tug. Romano needed him. And while he knew it was selfish he had ignored that tug before to stay with Germany. A patrol suddenly appeared ahead of him and he froze.  
“Halt! Papers and Id!” demanded an officer shining his light into Italy’s eyes.  
Trying to stop his hands from shaking Italy handed over his papers hoping they were up to date. Romano had forged him some before he left “In case you get your head out of your ass and want to come home idiot”  
The officer didn’t seem pleased. He shouted over his shoulder at the other soldiers and as they walked over Italy began scanning the area for escape routes.  
Suddenly shots rang out. At that Italy dived to the ground thanking god for the snow as it made the sudden impact less painful.  
He wondered who was shooting who and hoped it was someone that wouldn’t try to take him out. Fumbling on the ground for his bag he reached in and fished out his pistol. While Romano might favor throwing knives he preferred the easy reliability of a gun. He froze when he felt a bayonet at his neck.  
“Hello Italy long time no see” said a voice above him.  
Italy relaxed looking up “Hello England” he put his hands on his head to prove he wasn’t going to shoot him. “Where is Romano?”  
Sniffing England pulled away and let him stand up “Your brother is off finishing off the patrol” eying the Italian he added “You should have known better the borders have been impassable for months”  
“Ludwig must not have known” Italy said wearily brushing the snow off his clothes. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off all he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe it was the cold?  
With a snort England nodded and walked back to America who was keeping a lookout some distance away.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (sadly)  
> My apologies for any history mistakes  
> I will try to update semi often


End file.
